


Risa

by MilyV



Series: hetaween2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hetaween, Mystic creatures, gerita - Freeform, ninfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Ludwig se había extraviado en aquel bosque, mientras que iba rumbo a la boda de su hermano. Hasta que se encontró con ella.





	Risa

Estaba increíblemente frustrado. Sus ojos observaron el mapa una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que había seguido el camino que se le había indicado. Pero estaba perdido, completamente perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No había manera en que pudiera salir de ese lugar sin ayuda.

—Maldición —dijo para sí. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente y se sentó delante de un árbol.

Ludwig supo que si perdía la calma, todo estaba perdido. Se suponía que tenía que asistir a la boda de su hermano, pero a este paso… Negó con la cabeza. Volvió a abrir el mapa y a leer las indicaciones que le habían dado.

De repente, escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos. Ludwig levantó la mirada. Vio un rulo que sobresalía de entre las hojas. Arqueó una de sus cejas. No era posible que alguien le hubiera podido seguir hasta allí. Ya le hubiera escuchado desde hacía kilómetros. Sacudió la cabeza, quizás estaba alucinando por culpa del cansancio.

Decidió entonces preparar un campamento escueto. No tenía demasiadas provisiones, pero con suerte, tendría suficiente para el siguiente par de días.

Mientras que preparaba una pequeña fogata, volvió a escuchar ruidos cerca de él.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó. Tenía su espada colgada en el cinturón. ¿Acaso serían ladrones?

Se escuchó una pequeña risita que provenía de los arbustos. Aunque Ludwig no bajó la guardia, se percató de que la voz le pertenecía a una mujer. Miró a sus alrededores, pero no había señales de la misma. Salvo aquel rulo que sobresalía, una vez más. Suspiró, quizás estaba siendo bastante osado, pero decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Ludwig intentó ser sigiloso con cada paso quedaba. Tenía mucho cuidado en donde posaba el pie, para no asustar a quien fuera que estuviera escondiéndose. Si se trataba de una broma, no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto.

—Asómate y muéstrate —Ordenó a la persona o criatura que estuviera detrás de aquella vegetación.

La risita continuó y ante él, se mostró una mujer pelirroja. Su vestido parecía estar hecho con materiales rudimentarios y estaba descalza. Pese a que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar conforme el sol iba escondiéndose, la muchacha no mostraba signos de sentir frío.

Ludwig dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Estaba boquiabierto. No conseguía comprender como una mujer había llegado hasta allí, sin ningún tipo de indumentaria que le permitiera sobrevivir.

—¿Quién eres? —Ludwig consiguió balbucir. Sus ojos apenas se animaban a contemplar a la mujer que tenía delante de él.

La muchacha elevó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué quién soy yo? —La mujer preguntó divertida:—Debería ser yo la que tendría que hacer esa pregunta. Después de todo, estás en mis dominios —añadió.

—¿Tus dominios? Gilbert es el señor de estas tierras —Ludwig le corrigió de inmediato.

La muchacha sonrió y salió de la vegetación. Torció uno de sus labios y se quedó pensativa.

—No, no sé de quién me estás hablando —murmuró mientras que inspeccionaba el precario campamento de Ludwig.

Ludwig no dejaba de observar a aquella mujer. ¿Era su belleza? ¿Era su extraño comportamiento? Tal vez había sido abandonada por sus padres y de alguna manera, había conseguido sobrevivir de esa manera salvaje hasta ese entonces.

—Mi hermano heredó estas tierras de mi padre —Ludwig explicó.

Pero la pelirroja parecía no prestar la menor atención a sus palabras. Se quedó contemplando con mucha atención el mapa que todavía se encontraba en el suelo. Se agachó y con la yema de su dedo, siguió el contorno del dibujo en el papel.

—¿De verdad? —La muchacha se sentó sobre un pedazo de tronco. La vegetación a su alrededor comenzó a crecer, sin que ella se percatara:—Los humanos son extraños —Asintió para sí mismo.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza varias veces. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Quizás estaba soñando aquel encuentro. Era imposible que esa conversación estuviera ocurriendo en aquel momento.

—¿Quién eres? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre, un poco más impaciente.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —La muchacha levantó la mirada, mientras que jugaba con su cabello.

Ludwig abrió la boca para hablar, pero la verdad era que no lo sabía. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

—En el corazón del bosque, el cual es mi hogar —explicó la muchacha:—Y eres el primer hombre con el cual me encuentro. Siempre les observo desde mi escondite, cazando y matando animales por diversión —dijo con tristeza.

El silencio se adueñó de aquel ambiente. Ludwig no supo qué replicar, pues era verdad que en varias oportunidades había salido a cazar con su hermano y el resto de su séquito. Nunca le había dado mayor importancia, solo era un poco de diversión.

—Dime, ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? ¿O quizás…? —La mujer se mordió los labios:—Quizás deberías quedarte para siempre conmigo.

—Tengo que llegar a tiempo para el matrimonio de mi hermano —murmuró.

La muchacha se puso de pie y dio vueltas alrededor de Ludwig. Tocó la amplia espalda del hombro y luego se apartó. Se río.

—¿Por qué dejaría que te vayas? Yo estoy muy sola aquí —explicó la muchacha:—Podrías hacerme compañía. Podrías olvidarte del resto de la humanidad. Viviríamos libre de la opresión a la que estás sometido —La muchacha saltó sobre el tronco en el cual anteriormente estaba sentada y se balanceó sobre el mismo.

Ludwig no podía negar que la mujer era hermosa. Nunca había visto a alguien como ella en la corte de su hermano. La muchacha se colocó delante de él, observándole con esos enormes ojos marrones que le rogaban quedarse a su lado. Su aroma era como la de mil flores en un campo abierto. Cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ella, le resultaba más difícil rechazarle.

—Aprenderás a vivir de la vegetación —La muchacha le dijo en un susurro:—No necesitarás más de nadie más que de mí.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza. Por más tentador que aquella idea le resultara, sabía que no podía abandonar su vida atrás por una mujer como ésa.

La ninfa se rio y se sentó en el tronco.

—Si decido ayudarte a salir de aquí, tendrás que… —La muchacha se quedó pensando por un momento. ¿Qué podía darle ese hombre?

—¿Pasas mucho tiempo sola? —Ludwig se sentó cerca de ella. Quizás debiera sentir miedo, al encontrarse con una criatura como ésa. Pero la compasión se había adueñado de él en su lugar.

La muchacha hizo un puchero y luego asintió.

—Eres el primer hombre en mucho tiempo que veo pasar por aquí. Nadie se anima a llegar a las profundidades del bosque —La ninfa se explayó. La verdad era que Ludwig era lo más interesante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—No puedo quedarme contigo, lo siento —Ludwig se disculpó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Venme a ver de vez en cuando —La ninfa le pidió y luego se arrimó a Ludwig:—Para conversar —Le solicitó.

—¿Y cómo te encontraré? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —Ludwig le recordó.

La ninfa se puso de pie y le dio un suave beso sobre la frente.

—Cuando pongas un pie en este bosque, te encontraré yo —explicó la ninfa:—Sólo… Sólo no me olvides —le suplicó.

Ludwig aún estaba dudando de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ésa y lo peor es que sabía que había un mundo que les separaba por completo. Con cierto temor, se animó a tocar su cabello. Podía pasarse el día entero contemplándola.

—No lo haré —Ludwig le prometió.

La ninfa se puso de pie y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Deberías dormir. Tienes un largo viaje por delante —La ninfa agitó la fogata antes de volver a mirarle:—No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado —acotó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ludwig se sumió en un sueño profundo. Escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor y un dulce aroma le embriagaba las sensaciones. Pero, por sobre todo, algo le decía que no había de que preocuparse. Sintió el roce de la brisa por su piel y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó del rostro.

La mañana le pareció que había llegado demasiado de prisa. Estaba completamente solo y al borde del camino que suponía que iba a llevarle hasta el castillo de su hermano. Se sacudió la cabeza varias veces, estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido en algún lugar muy profundo en el bosque.

Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, percatándose de lo sucio que se veía. No estaba seguro de qué explicación le daría a Gilbert. Sin embargo, estaba intrigado por el paradero de aquella mujer. ¿Había sido una alucinación después de todo? No, aquel suave beso no había sido ningún sueño. ¿En dónde estaba ella? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Estaba muy confundido.

Sin embargo, escuchó aquella risa una vez más y vio aquel rulo que sobresalía entre los árboles. Por un segundo o dos, vio a aquel bello rostro regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de ingresar de vuelta a su reino.

Ludwig sonrió. Volvería a verla. No le cabía ninguna duda alguna.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
